Digimon: Family Matters
by Legend of the Phoenix
Summary: Izzy Izumi has always wondered what had happened to his birth parents. His question is answered when their killer returns intent on finishing the job that he had failed to complete 15 years ago. 5th in the Infinity Avengers Series (more details is profile)
1. Part 1

**Digimon: Family Matters**

 **Izzy Izumi has always wondered what had happened to his birth parents. His question is answered when their killer returns intent on finishing the job that he had failed to complete 15 years ago.**

Part 1

The rain battered down onto the ground as a hooded figure walked towards the ground level of the apartment building. The rain dribbled down the hood of the massive black jacket that was hiding the tall man from view. The man stopped as a flash of lightning lit the sky up in a brilliant bright light. He waited for five seconds for the roaring thunder to clash in the sky before continuing to walk towards the apartment building. He kept his face hiding as he passed a couple who were running from the apartment building to the other apartment building that was across the street. The teenagers laughing as they raced across the street and passing a Harley Davidson that was parked by the pavement of the apartment building. The two teenagers did not take notice of the massive axe that was strapped to the strangers back as he walked to one specific door of the apartment building. They no doubt thought that he was just dressing up for comic con. That was a cover that he would

The door that the hooded man was heading to was on the ground and facing towards the road where his bike was sitting. It was just a minute walk from the side of the road to the apartment building. Another second and the door of the apartment came into view. The blue door was just like the other doors in the ground floor. It was just the door to another apartment house on the ground floor holding a family.

The hooded man stopped when he was right in front of the door. He took a quick glance at the family name that was pinned to the wall beside the blue door. The name read Koushiro. A family that he knew too well, only for the amount that they had sacrificed so much for their country and for the world. Fifteen years ago they had suffered a great lose and they had gone into hiding. Fifteen years ago he had come to the old house with a child that was no more than seven days old who had lost everything and had not even released what he had lost.

The last time that he had seen this family was fifteen years ago. Fifteen years ago that had seen a family destroyed and a country shocked as to what had happened to one of their own in a war that no one knew was being raged. It had been his fault that the family was torn a part. He had not acted fast enough to stop the brute from killing the parents, at least he didn't know that they had sired a baby. That was enough to cause some smiles on that day.

At this very moment he was feeling so much dread for approaching the door of the apartment. The apartment that he had not seen in fifteen years. He really didn't want to be coming back with the news that the beast that had called their family was back and looking for finishing what he had started all those years ago. He had no choice in being sent here with Nightshade no longer on earth for the time being, and Julian was still on earth but he was doing his own mission half way across the world.

He stopped dead in front of the door. He could feel his blood turning to ice as he stared at the door and the doorbell that he needed to push to alert the house owners that he was outside. He stared at the door for a good extra seconds and he was sure that people were staring at him. Not many people would park a Harley Davidson and then walk up to a door where they done nothing but stare at the door.

Taken a deep breathe in and then out he pushed the doorbell button in his gloved his fingers. The bell chimed for a few seconds that gave him the idea to take a step back from the door. It didn't take long for the door to swing open and a face that had not been seen for fifteen years appeared.

Yoshie Izumi opened the door just as the hooded figure removed the hood and the helmet that was protecting his head from riding his motorbike. Her eyes widened as she got a good look of the sharp tusks that jutted out of his jaws like some deformed hog. She took a step back when the yellowed eyes of the Ghoul looked at her. Not with hunger or anger towards everything that makes her being human. No instead it was the eyes of an old friend.

"Edward?" she asked. Fear was building up in her stomach as she looked at the alien Ghoul who had saved Koushiro and brought him to them to be raised. She had trusted Edward all those years ago and she still trusted him, even to now. But seeing him without any warning from him or UNIT that he was coming was not a good sign. She may have retired fifteen years ago, but the skills that she had learned as an agent was still with her.

Yoshie narrowed her eyes as she looked right at Edward. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was watching them. "What are you doing here?" she asked. She didn't ask it with hatred but she asked with so much concern that her voice cracked.

Edward looked back at her. "Leatherback is back Kae! I've been following him since London all the way to here! We need to get and your son out of here!" he explained to her.

"You better come in!" Kae said as she stepped to the side and allowed Edward to walk in. The Ghoul had disguised himself to look like a bicker. No doubt the leather protected him and hid him well from people who might wish to cause him harm. With a nod of his head Edward slowly walked into the apartment building. His heavy biker boots clamped against the wooden floor of the entrance of their house.

"Where is the child?" Edward asked as he looked around to face the former UNIT agent.

Yoshie looked away from Edward and towards her sons room with Edward following her glance towards the closed door. "He's not here Edward he's out with his friends!" Kae explained to the Ghoul. Her fears were getting worse with every passing second. She had seen the damage that Leatherback had done fifteen years ago. He had destroyed everything that made it easy to identify his victims it had only been that they had been next to their cars when they had been attacked by. There was also the DNA tests that the government had performed to tell who it was.

Yoshie remember that night to well. The letter that was sent in the post that had told her and Masami that Masami's cousin and his wife had been butchered by Leatherback and had left their five day old son alive. She had to be thankful to Edward and Julian in arriving when they did to save Izzy. They had then brought the scared Izzy to them as his only living blood relatives.

"He's out with friends in the park Edward! He's not alone and he is safe!" Yoshie said as she watched Edward bolt back towards the door. His long legs devoured the corridor as he made his way back to the front door. "Edward he is protect trust me!" Yoshie said as she watched in horror as Edward didn't bother to put on his hood or his helmet as he opened the door of their apartment to run out into the pouring rain.

"Honey who was that at the door?" Masami shouted from the kitchen where he was doing the dishes for the lunch meal.

"Leatherback is back!" she shouted back as she closed the door behind Edward. The sound of glass breaking on the ground from the kitchen only confirmed that this was their worst nightmare coming true. She could only pray that Edward got to the park in time and that Tentomon can protect their son.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"Izumi!" roared a voice that none of the DigiDestined had ever heard before. Izzy and Tentomon were both quick in jumping to their feet to see who was shouting Izzy's sir name. They had expected to see someone that they all knew, but they saw twenty feet away from them a huge gorilla. The gorilla was unlike anything that they had seen both in their world or the Digital World.

"What sort of Digimon is that?" Biyomon asked flapping her wings in fright as the creature walked towards them at a slow pace like a predator hunting its prey. The small pink bird Digimon looked towards her human partner who just stared at the scaly gorilla as if it had crawled out of her worst nightmares. Sora opened her mouth but ended up closing it as the massive creature took another step closer to them.

The DigiDestined and their Digimon all took a step back to avoid the creature that smiled at the look of fear in their face. Tai looked over at Izzy who was just as scared as the rest of them. Tai had acted as leader since day one and he was still doing that after a few years of defending Japan and even the world from evil Digimon. "Izzy do you know who that is?" he asked the computer expert of the team.

"I don't know who or what that thing is!" Izzy responded as the scaly gorilla focused only him. The red haired teenager took a step back as Tentomon opened up his shell and his wings began to buzz lifting the insect Digimon into the air where he hovered in front of his human partner.

"Well he seems to know a lot about you!" Tai shouted as Agumon took a protective stance in front of him.

The gorilla stopped dead only five feet away from all the DigiDestined and their Digimon. "The last time I saw you, you where nothing more than an ant! Too bad your parents died protecting you! If it hadn't been for them and that Ghoul you would have died fifteen years ago! Now there is no one to protect you!" the gorilla roared at Izzy. Veins on its head and thick nick bulged out as he glared at the boy who was saved by the Elemental Knights all those years ago. He was surprised that Nightshade would allow the boy to walk freely when he had escaped from New York under the watchful eyes of Edward. Annoying the Ghoul was always fun. Especially after the Time War.

"How do you know me and what do you mean by my parents protecting me! They died in a car crash when I was young!" Izzy shouted back to the gorilla that took another step closer to them. Izzy was glad that Tentomon was between him and the monster as his partner sent out a warning shot at the gorilla's feet that made the creature jump back and eye Tentomon as he thought of the best way of hurting the Digimon who could go to Ultimate. He didn't know what would happen if MegaKabuterimon went against the creature. He was still not sure if this was a Digimon who had managed to escape to their world when Greymon had been fighting against Parrotmon. But it didn't look like a Digimon. He knew he would have to check with the Digimon Index to see what type it was.

The gorilla looked at Izzy and began to laugh. It threw back its head and showed all the teenagers along with their Digimon its huge fangs. Fangs that had yellowed with age and neglect of dental health. "You mean no one has told you the truth? Has no one told you what your family had once done not only for Japan but for the whole planet?" the massive brute asked Izzy. He took a few more steps and glared at Tentomon with hatred as he came face to face with the insect Digimon.

"My father worked at the university as a lecturer! I don't know anything about my mum!" Izzy shouted as Tentomon charged another attack ready to fire if the creature got any closer to Izzy.

"That is only a cover story that your united government had come up with to prevent panic! I should have kept the kill nice and easy but I was in the middle of a good hunt and couldn't stop the horrific kills that I had done all those years ago. The kills that attracted your parents attentions and because they were the best Japan had to offer they went after me in hopes of ending my killing spree! Only they got in the way to often and I offed them just to get them out of the way! Little did I know at the time that they had just had an offspring!" the ape said as it walked around the DigiDestined on its knuckles like any other massive ape.

Izzy stared at the monster who had killed his parents. He had been told a lie about them since he had learned that he was adopted a few years back. He could feel his Digivice beginning vibrate in his hand. His emotions were going to make Tentomon Digivolve and this thing was not a Digimon. It couldn't be. The Digimon didn't know what Digimon this was and it looked so much different than anything that an earth based computer can create.

"Who are you?" Izzy demanded. He took a step forward. He wanted answers. No he needed answers. He didn't get the answer he wanted when a new voice roared through the park.

"Leatherback step away from the earthling!"

Izzy turned around to see a huge man in a black cloak and bicker boots stomp towards them. A huge axe was held in his hand, his hand that was green. His face was in view that allowed Izzy to look into the face of what he could only call a zombie with huge tusks sticking out of its bottom jaws. Its pupils were red while the rest of its eyes where yellow. Izzy didn't know if the eyes had gone yellow with neglect, but looking at the tusks again he could see that they were well maintained. That led him to think that the zombie looked after its body. No wonder with the huge axe that he had to carry.

The ape that they knew to be called Leatherback took a step back and away from the teenagers just as the zombie came to a stop beside Izzy. He still held his axe in his right hand. The huge blade of the weapon just an inch away from the ground but was ready to be swung into action. Izzy could see that the axe was not made out of a metal that he had seen before, no it was an energy axe much like the lightsabers from the Star Wars films.

"Edward how was New York after I left?" Leatherback asked with another laugh that forced Mimi to hide behind Palmon at the sound of the laugh and at the zombie who had come to standing beside Izzy.

Edward snorted back towards Leatherback. "It was hell! You did miss Nightshade and Kate roaring at me for losing you!" Edward replied as he pushed Izzy behind him as he became more of a shield between him and Leatherback.

Leatherback began to laugh at Edward before he stopped and glared right at Edward. "Lets get down to business, Edward! We both know why we are here!" he growled back at Edward. He cracked his knuckles as he glared at the Ghoul who was acting as a shield between him and his target.

"Just shows you, Leatherback that you can't do anything and it's taken fifteen years for you to release that you had not completed your mission!" Edward snapped back towards Leatherback as he brought up his axe as he was ready to start fighting with Leatherback. "I had told Nightshade when we captured you in New York that we should have killed you and found a way to destroy Seth when we captured you in New York but she wanted to see if you had any information!" Edward snapped back at Leatherback.

That was enough for Leatherback to begin laughing again. "I don't have anything of use for the shapeshifter. I am only the muscle like you. The brains for all of this is Seth and right now he is beginning to make bigger plans now that everything is slowly falling into place! Why I'm here it's just buisness!" Leatherback replied back to Edward. The scaly ape took a step closer to the Ghoul and the boy who was staying behind the green skinned Ghoul.

"Leatherback whoever paid you to take out the Izumi's fifteen years ago is no longer paying you! Surrender!" Edward demanded to Leatherback. His fingers gribbed the handle of his axe. His weapon of choice was ready to strike Leatherback. He had told Nightshade and Kate when he had left that Leatherback will be either brought back to the Tower of London or he was going to be no longer a threat to earth. A mistake he and Nightshade were not going to make again. They had allowed Leatherback to get away from them during the Time War and that had allowed him to lead the events of their world being destroyed.

Leatherback stopped and glared at Edward again. "I need to have a clean sheet so I can keep having a business!" he replied before he knocked Edward out of the way with his allowing him to come face to face with Izzy.

"Prepare to meet your mother and father!" Leatherback roared as he raised his massive muscular arms above his head.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"Tentomon Digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

Kabuterimon came between Izzy and Leatherback. The giant dark blue insect Digimon towered above Leatherback as he protected his partner from the creature. Behind him the other partner Digimon all Digivolved into their Champion forms and took protective stances in front of their partners. Not far Edward was getting back to his feet. He used his axe to help him get back to his feet.

"Now that is something you don't see every day!" Leatherback grumbled to himself. He looked at all the other Champion Digimon. The dinosaur and the wolf had both leapt beside Kabuterimon as the three of them all took a protective stance in front of Izzy. In the corner of his eye he spotted Edward getting back to his feet. The Ghoul was using his axe to get back up on his feet. Looking back at Izzy who was standing behind the giant bug and then back to Edward.

He looked back at Izzy where he snarled and bared his fangs. "Count your lucky stars that you are protected Izumi! But when you are alone you are dead!" Leatherback shouted at Izzy before he turned around and began to walk away from all the gathered DigiDestined and there Digimon. He then stopped right beside Edward.

The vertebrae that was shown on Edward's back rose up and his fingers wrapped tighter around the handle of his axe as he prepared to swing it at Leatherback at any given moment. The exchange was silent but a lot of words were sent to Leatherback before he ran off as fast as he could.

Edward looked back towards Izzy as a glowing light came from all the Digimon as the returned back to their Rookie forms. The Ghoul placed his axe back in its strap on his shoulder and allowed the deadly weapon to hang behind him. He eyed Tentomon with concern as he stopped in front of Izzy.

"Don't tell me that you want to kill me to?" Izzy asked. He kept his Digivice in his gloved hand in case he needed Tentomon to Digivolve to MegaKabuterimon. True Tentomon had just needed to Digivolve to Kabuterimon and that had caused the thing that called itself Leatherback to retreat.

Edward shock his head and raised his hands as he showed the DigiDestined that he was not a threat. He might look like a threat, but he sure was not a threat. Not to them. "No I am not here to arm you or your family! I am here to take you to safety as we take out Leatherback and his new boss Seth! But at the moment I can tell that you want answers the questions that have been going about in that head of yours!" Edward stated. He knew that a lot of people were staring at him so he grabbed his clock and flung it over his head to cover his head and exposed back and ribs. "I will tell you everything but not here! I don't know who could be listening and who they will be reporting to!" he said looking back at Izzy.

Izzy nodded his head. He could see where Edward was coming from. Leatherback and the person who hired him to kill his parents could still be about. He was sure that Edward didn't need to give away any sensitive information for him to know where his family came from. He was sure that he could trust Edward. He didn't know why but the felt that he had meet Edward before. He didn't know why that was. Not unless he had been readying something and he had come across an article that was talking about a green skinned zombie before. But if he had read an article like that he would have remembered it. It was on a topic that he would not forget about.

"Give me to seconds I need to request access to the base and also need to call in that Leatherback has threatened you!" Edward said as he reached into his bicker trousers and brought out one of the latest model of phones. He walked away as he unlocked the screen and went to contacts where he clicked on one of the contacts. A second later he was putting his phone up to his ear.

"Nightshade?" he asked as the person he was calling picked up their phone wherever it was that they were in. Izzy knew that it was rude of him of trying to listen in but he wanted more information about his family as quickly as possible so he could ask more questions to get to know what his family done and how they got to be involved in zombies and monsters before the Digimon came around.

 _"Edward this better be good! I have been on the phone to Julian for a good twenty minutes when I should be keeping an optic on a Dalek of all things!_ " Nightshade responded. Edward could just hear the sound of music in the background along with shouting as people found a way to celebrate. It was hard to keep a Dalek Invasion a secret when the whole world had seen it. Even worse for them was that they had been named as people who had defended the earth for just over a century. For a century the governments of the world knew that there was other life out in the universe, but they had chosen to keep it secret as Nightshade had wished that to happen.

"A Dalek, 'Shader what is going on? Have you and the Doctor bitten to much than you can chew?" asked Edward over the phone. He looked over his shoulder to see that all the teens where watching him along with their size changing allies. It looked like they needed to catch up on the boys life as much as the boy needed to know where he had come from.

Nightshade was silent for a few seconds from her side. _"You remember the Cult of Skaro from the Time War?"_ she asked in a quite voice. It was not like the humans of earth in the 21st century would know anything about the Time War or the Cult of Skaro who were more feared than even the Emperor and even the Doctor himself for many worlds out there.

"I know them well. They caused us nothing but trouble in all the years of the Time War! What about them? Nightshade what's happened?" Edward asked. He didn't care that he was moving away from the reason as to why he had called Nightshade. If the Time War was in the horizon plus the ever ending threat of Seth and him no doubt trying to restart the Night Wars to make life hard for the Guardians along with the United Nations.

 _"All I can say at the moment is that Dalek Sec is joining UNIT and will be helping us against Seth! Now are you going to tell me the story of this phone call?"_

"Sorry, Nightshade! I just got to Japan as you know I've been trailing Leatherback!" Edward fell silent as he waited for Nightshade to say something, but she was remaining silent as she waited for him to finish quickly so they could carry on with their missions and hope that they can all stop Seth and whatever it was that he planning. "Well after I got shot by Hunters in Asia I figured out what Leatherback was doing and had just got to Japan in time to prevent Leatherback from attacking the Izumi's son! Right now Leatherback has left and I am taken Izzy to the old base to tell him everything before we put him and his family under protection!" Edward explained as he finally looked back at Izzy and his friends.

 _"Very well Edward! I will have the Moonray open a Ground Bridge to the base! Do not give Leatherback a chance to attack!"_ Nightshade said before she ended the call.

Edward took a deep breathe in before he returned back to Izzy and his friends. "We better get going! I will explain everything when we get to the base!" as he said that a swirling blue vortex opened up. He stepped to the side and motioned for Izzy and Tentomon to go through. The other DigiDestined where about to follow but Edward stepped in front of them. "I am sorry but Izzy has been given access to the base as has the creature that follows him around! I will see if I can not have you come along but the information is sensitive!" Edward said before he followed Izzy through the Ground Bridge.

The Ground Bridge snapped shut behind Edward not allowing the other DigiDestined to follow them through.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Izzy and Tentomon stepped out of the swirling blue vortex to find themselves no longer in the park but in a huge military base. Men and women walked all around the base. Many of them carrying weapons or other objects thay would have been better left in a lab. Many of them took a quick glance at Izzy and Tentomon as they walked out of the swirling blue vortex before they got back to their work. A second later Edward walked out of the Ground Bride and came to stand beside the red head.

"Welcome to UNIT Japan!" he said looking over at everything as the Ground Bridge snapped shut behind them not allowing the other DigiDestined to come through and follow them to the base.

Izzy looked back at Edward as the green skinned zombie walked past him and was heading towards a huge corridor where the walls where made out of steel and glass. Izzy glanced over at Tentomon. With a silent conversation they followed Edward to the corridor where he walking to. The people in the military base all moved to the side and allowed Edwards to walk past them. Many of them looked at Edward with fear or like when someone looked at a General who they had seen on the battlefield many times. This only caused more questions to flow through Izzy's mind. There was so much that he wanted to know. He wanted to know who Edward was. He wanted to know who Nightshade was and what was happening. He wanted to know why Leatherback had been sent to kill his birth parents when he was nothing more than a baby. What had his parents done when they were alive, and was he finding his way back into that world with Edward and even Tentomon who hovered beside him.

Edward lead them to a small office room. One of the walls was nothing but a window that looked out into the garden that was surrounded by mountains. The office itself was plain with a table sat in the middle of the room with a computer sat nicely in the corner of the table. On one of the walls was a huge plasma screen that was attached on the wall. Showing on the plasma screen was the symbol of a phoenix that was screaming at the sky. In its claws it held a sheild with strange symbols on it that Izzy couldn't make out.

Edward took a seat on the large office chair and looked at Izzy and Tentomon. "How do you want this to be done? Do you want to ask questions or you do you want me to tell you everything and then you ask any questions you have at the end?" the Ghoul asked as he placed his axe on the ground. It was needed when he was in a base that was protected with the latest technology from both earth along with alien technology that had been given the go ahead to protect the military base in the Japanese mountains.

Izzy sat down on the chair across from Edward. Tentomon took the seat beside Izzy. DigiDestined and Digimon both looked at Edward as he watched them with those strange coloured eyes. The green skinned Ghoul waited for them to respond with how Izzy wanted this to be done.

"Can you explain everything for me and then I will ask you any questions that I want answered that you have not covered in your explanation of how you now me and my birth parents!" Izzy requested as he moved his seat closer to the office desk that was keeping him away from Edward. He reached for his laptop and placed it on the desk. He flipped the top up so he could see the his wallpaper which was the photo of all the DigiDestined after they had defeated Apocalypsemon. He was ready to search things in case there was an investigation that he needed to carry out about his family.

Izzy looked back up at Edward to see that the Ghoul had managed to arch a bony eyebrow in silent questioning as to why he had brought out his Pineapple laptop when there was a computer right beside them. "You wont find anything about your parents online even if you are a good hacker! All of their records have been erased when they joined UNIT in their teens much like their parents before them!" Edward said with a smirk as he watched Izzy closing his laptop and sitting back in his chair as he waitied for him to tell them what had happened all those years ago.

"I'll start with what we do at UNIT and go on to how your parents got involved with it and how that lead to their untimely deaths!" Edward began. He sat back in his chair as he watched Izzy and Tentomon. Glad that they were not going to shout over him as he explained he began to explain everything.

"UNIT stands for the United Nations Intelligence Task fource, and you can guess it is a part of the United Nations! At UNIT we have agents from all around the world who have all been handpicked for many different skills. We deal with the supernatural along with extraterrestrial beings that have no right to be on the planet. We have bases all around the world and our main base is in London but we have important bases all around the world. This base our main base in the east!" Edward began to explain to the boy. He knew that he was not explaining everything that UNIT done but it was a start for Izzy to understand what his parents had done before they had been murdered in cold blood by Leatherback and why Nightshade had ordered for the cover story that they had died in a car crash.

"Here in Japan we take agents from families who now about the UNIT along with the many things that UNIT deals with! Your birth parents and the family who raised you were all from families who have always been in UNIT since it was formed at the end of the First World War! I was the one who introduced your mum and dad when I had first came to Japan! Your parents then got married nd had you. And like I said everything about them was erased so that there was no records of them in the public only in UNITs database! They were the best agents that had come from Japan and because of that they had been targeted by the many enemies that they had made over the years. Leatherback was one of those enemies! Leatherback struck so fast that we didn't have the right time to react to save them but we were able to save you!" he continued to explain. The events that had happened fifteen years ago was something that none of the Elemental Guardians and UNIT wanted to go back over again. Many of their agents had been murdered by Leatherback in cold blood.

"You had only been a few days old when your parents had died and so it made it easy for us to hide you! It was also easy for you in that you were too young to remember that night and your birth parents. Nightshade hated the idea of you being given to a family who didn't know what was really happening in the world and so she gave you to the only remaining family there was! I had thought that you would be safe with them and Leatherback would forget all about the Izumi's and focus on us again! But I was wrong!" Edward finished explaining as he sat back in his chair and looed across the table at Izzy and Tentomon.

"But how come Leatherback found me again?" Izzy asked Edward. He had not done anything that would attract his parents killer to come back to him. He didn't work with UNIT. Sure he had done his fair share of hero work since he became a DigiDestined and was partnered with Tentomon. Eyes widening he looked at his partner. His reaction didn't go unnoticed by Edward as the Ghoul also stood up and studied Izzy with those strange eyes.

"Izzy, Mr and Mr Izumi have both returned to active duty and I think it's best that you stay close to either me or Tentomon!" Edward said as he sat back down on his chair.

Izzy was going to reply to Edward when the entire floor underneath their feet trembled followed by loud booms that vibrated through the walls. Not a moment later the door to Edward's office was ripped off of its hinges allowing Leatherback to walk right in.


	5. Part 5

**A little warning before hand there is a fight scene within this chapter where one of the characters gets a real nasty injury.**

Part 5

Izzy stared at his parents killer as he walked into Edward's office in UNIT Japan. He was so focused on Leatherback that he didn't notice Tentomon taken to the air and Edward reaching for his axe. The energy weapon hummed to life as the Ghoul got ready to attack the massive ape.

"Leatherback how did you get in here? " Edward demanded as Leatherback walked into his office. The Ghoul had walked from behind his desk and came to stand in front of Izzy before the DigiDestined of Knowledge knew what was happening. Edward had been in fights for a good part of his life that he didn't really need to think of what he was doing as he walked from the table to become a shield for the teenager. He would rather take the blunt of Leatherback's attack than the boy.

Leatherback looked over at Edward and pulled back his fat lips to show off his yellowed teeth at the Ghoul. "I had help!" he simply said. Without another world he stepped to the side and allowed an alien with tentacles for legs and a large head walk into Edward's office. It carried in one hand a pistol that Edward had never seen. The alien walked right into Edward's office on all six tentacles as if it owned it.

The Ghoul let out a growl that came from deep within his throat. The alien with the huge head and brai stopped suddenly as it's eyes focused on Edward. It took a step back as it tried to get away from Edward but Leatherback had stepped in his way. The alien looked at Leatherback with fear in his eyes before he looked back at Edward. The Ghoul had taken a step towards him and Leatherback with his energy axe at the ready to swing it towards him.

Spinning around to face Leatherback the alien pointed a finger at the large scaly ape. "You did not tell me anything about facing that thing! You told me that you would help me in take my revenge on the DigiDestined of Knowledge! There was nothing in our contract that I would be taken out that brute of a beast!" the alien declared to Leatherback.

Leatherback snarled and pulled back his fat lip to show the alien his massive yellowed teeth. Without warning Leatherback grabbed the aliens arm that was extended towards his face. The alien screamed as Leatherback showed him his strength. "You have done your part Vademon! Now shut up and stay out of my way!" Leatherback growled into Vademon's face. Spit splashing the alien Digimon in the face. Leatherback's face broke into wicked smile as Vademon still tried to get away from him. His struggling only got worse as Leatherback tightened his grip on Vademon's arm. "Now remember your place and I will take you to Seth! If you get in my way I will either kill you or leave you to Edward! Edward would no doubt take you back to Nightshade!" Leatherback snarled with the last bit he looked right at Edward.

Vademon didn't have a chance to say anything to Leatherback when he was released from Leatherback's hold and flung out of Edward's office and right into the corridor. Vademon looked up from the floor in time to see Leatherback preparing to step on him. Closing his eyes when the foot was close to stomping on his chest. A second passed and another second followed. Still Leatherback had not crushed his chest. Opening one eye, Vademon got a good look at a green skinned back with the bones of the vertebrae sticking out. Vademon tried to get back on his tentacles but he kept to the ground when Edward and Leatherback nearly stomped towards him.

Screaming in fear Vademon, still on the ground he moved away from the two fighting monsters only to bump into Izzy and Tentomon. "How are you still alive Vademon after MegaKabuterimon blasted you and the planet you flung at us with his Horn Buster?" Izzy asked looking down at the alien Digimon as he slowly got back to his tentacles.

"It will take more than a lonely bug to take me out!" Vademon said. He yelped in pain as both Leatherback and Edward dropped on top of him. Edward's axe impacted with the ground so hard that its head got stuck on the floor that it was still standing up when Edward began to punch Leatherback in the face. The two monsters kept on fighting as they rolled off of Vademon to continue their fighting somewhere else in the tight corridor. UNIT soldiers gasped as they got out of the way of the brawling Ghoul and scaly gorilla. Many of the UNIT soldiers reached for their weapons and took aim at Leatherback before firing at the massive brute.

Izzy only glanced at the fighting between Edward and Leatherback before looking back at Vademon. Vademon was using the wall to support his weight as he slowly got back up after being crushed by both the brawling Edward and Leatherback. The DigiDestined of Knowledge watched Vademon as he got his gun ready to fire him like what he had done when they had first been in the Digital World. "Vademon are you really wanting to fight us again after we defeated you back in the Digital World?!" Izzy asked. He couldn't believe that Vademon wanted to fight him and Tentomon after they had defeated him in his own lair back in the Digital World. It just was not making any sense why he would want to fight them again when they had a whole base of soldiers who have been fighting the strange for years.

Vademon snorted and raised his gun again at Izzy. Tentomon took to the air and hovered above the ground and in front of Izzy.

Not far from them Edward had forced Leatherback into the wall enough that the wall had collapsed into the office of a diplomat. The diplomat then ran out of the office as fast as she could with her high heels and tight skirt. She didn't look back as she ran away from the two fighting brutes as they exploded out of their office and back into the corridor and continued to fight their fight.

Edward raced towards his axe and with a great amount of strength he hauled the axe out of the ground. With the same strength that he used to haul the axe out of the ground he spun it around his body. With a loud thud the axe smashed into Leatherback's shoulder.

Izzy jumped when Leatherback screamed so loud followed by the crunching of the wall under the strength of Edward's axe. Izzy and even Vademon looked around to see what had happened between the two brutes.

Edward and Leatherback were inches apart. The two were still growling and glaring at each other despite the massive injury that Leatherback had sustained. Leatherback's right arm was no longer attached to his right shoulder. His right arm was now lying on the ground with a large puddle of blood growing with every second as Edward's axe was still stuck in the wall and had crunched the bone of his arm and shoulder.

Leatherback despite his arm being missing spat in Edward's face. "You think that missing a limb will stop me, Edward? You have no idea on the allies that me and Seth have been gathering since the last time that we meet up in New York City! The boy has nothing to do with Seth's plans, I just wanted to finish what has been started and waiting to get finished for fifteen years!" Leatherback sneered back at Edward as he kicked the Ghoul out of his way.

Edward grabbed his axe and removed it from the wall and the large thick bone that was all that was remaining of Leatherback's right arm. Without putting much thought into what he was doing, Edward placed his axe at Leatherback's throat. "I don't care what you and Seth have planning and neither should you because this time I am going to kill you and take your head," Edward began to explain before he looked down at Leatherback's arm that was lying on the ground next to his feet that he kicked with a booted foot, "along with a right arm!" he finished as he looked back up at Leatherback.

Leatherback only glared back at Edward. "You have had many times and attempts to kill me! But you never have done that! You had once been the most feared gladiator in the Underworld before joining the Elemental Guardians! They have made you week!" Leatherback snapped at Edward. His shoulder was still oozing out blood as he glared at Leatherback with so much hatred.

Edward only snarled back in response before Leatherback managed to get away from the axe that was pointed at his throat. Before Edward knew what was happening Leatherback had grabbed his axe in his left hand and had brought the handle along with his fat fist up to his face. With a wet snap Edward's vision went weird as stars appeared in his vision. Stars danced in his eyes for a brief second but that was enough time for Leatherback to force him to the ground.

Vademon seeing Edward being flung into the wall then looked back at Izzy. "I want revenge with what you had done to me and my business after you smashed a planet into my face!" Vademon declared as he took a step closer to Izzy. He snarled when Tentomon got in his face again. "Damn you bug! Get out of my way!" he snapped at Tentomon as he pointed his gun at Tentomon.

Vademon didn't get a chance to fire his gun when a huge scaly hand clamped down on his face and nearly crushed his head. Vademon was shoved to the side into the wall. He opened his eyes briefly to see Leatherback's scaly back stand in between him and the small human boy who had gotten in his business without knowing what he had done to his business. He wanted to exact his revenge but he didn't want to get in Leatherback's way with his threat in killing him. He had a feeling that Leatherback would go through with killing him.

Vademon slowly and quietly backed away as Leatherback loomed over Izzy. He shrieked when one of his tentacles touched Leatherback's chopped off right arm. He looked at the degraded limb with a look of discus as he moved around the limb. He kept watching Leatherback as he tried to swat Tentomon who kept getting in his face that he didn't see that he was walking towards Edward who was regaining his bearings. Vademon kept on walking towards Edward as the Ghoul found his feet and had focused only on Vademon as he tried to get away from Leatherback.

Edward moved in silence as he reached for his axe which had only been a few inches away from his hand. The purple energy that fuelled the axe was still going strong, it could last for a good week on a single battle and it had done so many battles that he had fought in as both a gladiator and then as the Second in Command of the Elemental Guardians. Gripping the axe tightly in both hands as he prepared for a sneak against Vademon. After all the stranger had managed to get past the Moonray's security and get both him and Leatherback into the base. He needed to teach him a lesson before given him to Nightshade. That was if he survived their little talk.

With a reaction as quickly as a viper he grabbed Vademon by his throat and dragged the alien close to his chest. The alien Digimon squirmed and tried to get out of his grip, but years of fighting had honed his muscles so much that he didn't fell Vademon punching and trying to kick him as he tightened his grip around Vademon.

"Now listen carefully as I am not going to be repeating myself at all! Now stop moving if you understand what I am saying or I might just snap your neck here and now! Got it?" Edward growled in Vademon's ear. In an instant the alien Digimon stopped moving and just allowed Edward's arms to keep him suspended above the ground. "Good!" he said before dropping Vademon to the ground.

Letting Vademon think that he was safe from being attacked Edward managed a smirk even with his huge tusks on his bottom jaw before he placed a booted foot onto Vademon's chest. With his full weight he forced Vademon to lie on the ground under his boot. "Let me put this straight and as simple as possible that even a Scarpling will understand what it is I am saying! You never entre this base without permission from either me or Nightshade or heck even the janitor of this base. But the janitor and you would be killed without mercy! Another thing never ever side with Leatherback and Seth and think that you will not be treated the same as any POW!" Edward snarled as he placed more weight down on Vademon's chest with his foot.

"I am not a Prisoner of War! I am just a businessman looking for profit! Say-" he screamed out in pain as Edward's hand punched him in the face and his foot pressed harder on his chest.

"There is none of that when you are dealing with Leatherback and Seth and even me! I was thinking of allowing you to crawl back to whatever hole you had crawled out from but now I am thinking of just putting you out of your pain!" Edward snarled as he brought his axe towards Vademon's throat. Growling Edward raised his axe above his head and with a swift motion brought it down.

Vademon closed his eyes as he expected the axe meet his throat but it never came. Instead he heard it clanging next to his face. Daring to open one of his eyes and saw that the purple axe was only a few inches away from his eyeball. A green hand grabbed his throat without any problem as it clamped down on his throat. The booted foot that was clamped down on his chest lifted off. The next thing that Vademon knew was that he was being lifted up by the hand that was clamped around his throat. His tentacles tried to touch the ground but he was lifted way to high to fell the ground.

His eyes jumped to Edward's face that was only an inch away from his face. His eyes widened when he got a good look at Edward's tusks. "On second thought! I think I shall allow Nightshade to speak to you to see what can be done! When that is done! I would advise you to sleep with one eye opened!" Edward snarled.

Without another word Edward walked down the corridor and down a flight of stairs. The flight of stairs led down to a darker corridor that was lit only by flames that crackled and spat at them as they walked past. Edward didn't say another word as he flung Vademon into a prison cell. Bars that were made out of energy came to life blocking Vademon from getting out of the cell.

Vademon looked up at Edward who snorted back in disgust back at him. "Stay here and await for me to come back! If you move one inch I will destroy you!" Edward warned as he pointed a green finger at Vademon.

Edward didn't say another word as he turned around and walked away from Vademon. Security had increased as Leatherback swatted Tentomon outside of his office. There was more Shadow Men in the base than before and the Moonray was also increasing its presence within the mainframe of UNIT Japan. There was no chance that Leatherback with the aid of a Digimon to get into the base.

He stopped dead in his tracks with what he was seeing. Leatherback was standing with his back towards him. The stomp on his right shoulder was slowing in its bleeding but there was a pool of blood at his feet.

Edward looked passed Leatherback and took a step back at what he was seeing. Standing not to its full height was a massive golden bug. It was huge when compared to giant bugs that he had seen over the years. The giant bug gnashed its huge jaws together as electricity charged up around him.

"You will never harm Izzy again!" the giant bug roared at Leatherback. The electricity suddenly exploded outwards forcing Edward back down the way he came and Leatherback was forced into the wall behind him. His scaly hind was scorched from the electricity that was still sparking against his body.

Leatherback was set to get back up when the giant insect took a huge step towards him. Snarling at failing again, he looked around to see that there was more UNIT agents in the corridor with their guns aimed at him. Movement caught his attention and he saw Edward pushing his way through the crowd. His energy axe glowed brightly in his hands. The Ghoul stopped a few feet away him and the two entered a staring contest.

Snarling at failing again, he looked around to see that there was more UNIT agents in the corridor with their guns aimed at him. Movement caught his attention and he saw Edward pushing his way through the crowd. His energy axe glowed brightly in his hands. The Ghoul stopped a few feet away from him. Snarling he looked back at Izzy. Next time we meet you will not be so lucky Izumi!" he snarled.

Leatherback made to walk away but a UNIT agent aimed a rifle at him. He snorted at the human in thinking that a mere rifle could take him out. The agent clicked the rifle just as something whacked him in the back of the head. The rifle went off allowing a elephant tranquiliser to impact his flesh. A second later Leatherback was on the ground in a deep forced sleep.

Edward walked over to the slumbering Leatherback. "Have him transported to the Tower of London. Nightshade will want to see him when she returns to earth from her mission!" Edward said to the closest UNIT agents.

He looked back at Izzy and Tentomon. "I will take you home and you may say goodbye to your family! This has shown that you are always in danger and with Seth still out there I will fell better if you are being watched by agents that know how to defend themselves and high risk targets. Or until you have a much better way of knowing self defence!" Edward said to Izzy. He walked past the DigiDestined and his Digimon as another blue swirling vortex opened up.


	6. Part 6

Part 6

Izzy stared at his bedroom. The bedroom that he had since he could remember. The bedroom that he had since he had first learned about the Digimon and Digital World when he was four years old. He had only known this room for a good ten years and now he was being asked to leave it. He knew that when he went to university there would be a high chance that he would be moving out of his families apartment and into the universities student accommodation or sharing an apartment with another student. That was what he had thought in recent months, but he knew that Joe was already looking into something already.

He never thought that he would have to leave his home and his parents because of something that he had never seen coming. A day ago he didn't even know that aliens and supernatural beings were real. He had deep down hoped that they were real, but at the same time he hoped that they were not real. Sometimes dealing with Digimon on a daily basis was enough for him and the others. They didn't want to add the beings that had inspired the Digimon to come into the game.

Seeing how easily Edward had taken out Vademon and then practically dragging the human sized Digimon to the prison where he is no doubt at this moment. He was sure that Vademon would be too terrified to move in case Edward repapered to beat him up once again. Vademon, being a businessman he would no doubt talk his way out of the problem he had found himself in. He just wondered if Edward and UNIT would buy his game and allow him to walk away. He highly doubted that would happen between Vademon and Edward.

Sighing he sat down on his bed. His mum had packed all of his bedding and that was in a separate bag ready for Edward to carry it through the Ground Bridge to a new location. Edward had explained that they were going to the main UNIT base in the Tower of London, the same location that Leatherback was going to be taken to. Edward had told his mum that it was needed that she pack his bedding in that where they were going had plenty of bedding for an army. But his mum only wanted to help Edward and the staff of the base along with giving him a better sense of home. Izzy knew it would also give him a sense of homesickness when he was gone until Leatherback was locked up and this Seth person was locked up or the way Edward was speaking he was going to be killed in a fight while making it look like an accident. It seemed like a second nature for these people. After all they had managed to cover up his entire families history so that no one in Japan and the world knew what was happening.

"Izzy? Is there something wrong?" Tentomon's voice broke Izzy out of his thoughts of leaving his family for some time as he learned how to fight the supernatural along with was placed in witness protection. A programme that no doubt saw him being protected by more supernatural creatures.

Izzy looked up from his hands and towards his Digimon partner. He smiled at Tentomon before looking back at his gloved hands. "Izzy you know that if there is something wrong you can talk to me! We are partners!" Tentomon said sure of himself, but he slumped close to the ground as if he was debating on saying something else. After a second of silence Tentomon looked back at Izzy and spoke with so much uncertainty that it managed to break Izzy's heart, "Aren't we?"

Those two words were enough to spring Izzy to life. He was managing to push Tentomon away from him when he needed his partner the most. Without thinking he lunged towards his partner and embraced him in a huge hug. "I know pal! I know you will always be here for me!" he managed to say in-between the sobs.

Tentomon moved closer to Izzy. The small red insect Digimon knew that at the moment he needed to be there for his friend and his partner. It was bad enough that they found out how his parents had really died and the way that they had died had been covered up by the government. To make it bad they had meet the thing that had killed his partners parents. When he had meet that thing in UNIT Japan he had felt his connection with him and Izzy grow with the anger and fear that the two of them shared that it had allowed him to do a quick Digivolve into HerculesKabuterimon for a brief second. That brief second had allowed him to fight of Leatherback while at the same time keeping Izzy safe from the brute as Edward had somehow started to fight against Vademon.

Now they were being asked to move away from the only home that they have ever known because of something far bigger than anything they had ever faced before. The DigiDestined had fought in their fair share of fights and even a small on war against Myotismon along with the four Dark Masters. This time what they had stumbled upon into was older than man itself and it had produced soldiers rather than heroes. Yoshie was agreeing that it was best that they were taken away to be safe or until Izzy could defend himself without the aid of a Digimon or one of the Elemental Guardians as they called themselves. From the way that things were going it might take them sometime before they returned home to Japan.

Tentomon did not care where he was just as long as he was able to protect Izzy. That was his main purpose of remaining in the Human World. He could always return to the Digital World and lose his ability to Digivolve like he can when he is with Izzy. That was something he didn't want to do. He was Izzy's partners, and if Izzy was to get a new partner he didn't know what he would do if that were to happen.

"Izzy is everything okay?" Mimi asked brining Izzy and Tentomon's attention to her.

Mimi stood at the doorway of Izzy's room with Palmon standing beside her. Like always she was wearing her pink dress and her large pink hat. "You mum said you were still in your room and she was getting worried as someone called Nightshade is waiting in the kitchen with Edward!" Mimi said as she walked into Izzy's bedroom. She walked silently to Izzy's bed and sat down as Izzy sat beside her. Palmon took Tentomon in a hug and the two Digimon kept to floor close to their partners.

"This is just big, Mimi! We have to leave for our own protection until all of this blows over!" Izzy replied looking over his room one last time. "It isn't like when you moved to America we could always stay in contact! This time I'm not sure if I will be allowed to keep in touch with you! After all my parents records when they joined UNIT they simple disappeared!" Izzy continued to speak as he leaned in close to Mimi.

Mimi pulled away and looked at Izzy. "Izzy your mum and dad are speaking to this Nightshade and Edward about what should be done with you and Tentomon being moved towards Scotland!" she said as she held onto Izzy's shoulders.

"Scotland? Edward said that we are going to London!" Izzy said. He pulled away from Mimi and looked at her with confusion. "How did you hear about this?" Izzy asked Mimi.

Mimi had a smug smile on her face as she leaned in closer to Izzy. "You learn a few things with being around me Izzy. Number one is learning how to eavesdrop on conversations as you go past rooms. Also Edward is loud when he is arguing with Nightshade!" Mimi said still keeping a smile on her face. "Another thing is I heard a mansion! Izzy you are going to be staying at a mansion!" Mimi squealed leaving Izzy to just stare at her for a good moment.

A shadow fell onto the floor of Izzy's room as someone walked into the DigiDestineds room. The silence of how the person came into the room. They knocked on the wall with a fist and the sound of metal knocking against wood attracted their attention.

The two DigiDestined and the two Digimon looked up to see a women in her early twenties standing by the door. She wore a triangular hat that had a red feather sticking out from the fabric. Wearing mostly black with a white shirt underneath the black jacket that she wore. Hanging at her hip was a huge sword that was made out of the same material as Edward's axe. The buckle that was keeping the sword attached and the belt that was wrapped around her waist and her shoulder was in the shape of a phoenix screeching up into the air. She wore armour on her shoulders and her down her limbs. Her eyes were just as strange as they seemed to be a mixture of green and red with a slightly strange shaped pupil.

"Kushiro Izumi or do you have a name that you would rather be called by?" she asked walking fully into the room. Walking behind her was Edward who kept by the door along with his parents.

"You can call me Izzy" he replied not to sure what was happening. He wanted to know what was happening and who this person was. Then it clicked. Mimi had said that someone called Nightshade was speaking to his parents about him and Tentomon. He had also heard Edward and Leatherback speaking about someone called Nightshade on a few occasions. Was this Nightshade?

Nightshade walked towards Izzy and Mimi. She then sat down on the bed and looked at Izzy. "I am here to speak to you before you finish your packing and before I go back on another mission!" she started to say but Edward from where he was still standing at the door spoke up.

"You just got back from dealing with the Daleks Nightshade! What has you wrapped up in another mission so soon? What about Seth?" he asked taken a step into the room. He stepped back out of the room from the glare that he was receiving from Nightshade. "This is one of your I'll explain later isn't it?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You know me so well Edward!" Nightshade responded before her attention returned to Izzy and Mimi. "You might have guess who I am! If not my name is Nightshade, I am the leader of the Elemental Guardians! You have meet my weapon specialist and Second in Command Edward!" Nightshade said looking towards Edward for a brief moment. Edward nodded his head in response before Nightshade returned her attention back to Izzy. "I am here is because of what has happened to you in the past few hours! I know it has been quick and I know that at the moment all you want to do is find somewhere quietly and sleep for a good couple of days! But I can tell you that this is just the beginning of something that your grandparents had started all those years ago!" Nightshade continued to explain to Izzy. "Edward has already gone through what has happened with Japan and UNIT and so there is no point of me to tell you again or we will be all night as there is so much but you just need the basics!"

Nightshade remained silent as she waited for Izzy to digest who she was and the main reason as to why she was here. She was here to put Izzy's mind to ease about moving away from home. It was for his own good along with his family. His friends would be able to remain at their homes but there was to be a UNIT agent or a Shadow Man to watch over them. They were not in danger so that much that they and their families needed to be moved away. That was not the case for the Izumi's. Izzy and the Digimon that was with him would be moving to their main base which was in Scotland, well away from Leatherback in London. Mr and Mrs Izumi was to go back to London where they will be going through their training again to be agents once again.

"But why are you here? I thought that I was going to London where the main base is like Edward said? And what about Leatherback? Is he going to be charged for my parents death? Will I be able to still keep in touch with my friends? Would I still be able to carry on with my school work?" Izzy ranted towards Nightshade who had to raise her hand to calm Izzy down with questions that she will answer before Izzy followed them back to the Moonray.

"Relax Izzy! I will explain everything! I feel that it is best that I speak to you here because knowing how quickly I move about I wont speak to you in a few months! That is why I am here! London is the largest and is the one of few bases that is close to a major city. It is also where there is a huge prison and it is at that prison that Leatherback is to be held at! Very recently I had thought that that was a bad idea on keeping you in the same place that we were keeping Leatherback as a POW! So I decided that you will be staying at our second main base which is outside of Stirling! It's more of a mansion than a military base like the Tower of London!" she started to explain. She had decided to take a break in explaining what she was going to be doing.

Nightshade looked at Edward. The Ghoul nodded his head without having to be told anything. He picked up the remaining of Izzy's bags to be taken to the Moonray. Edward didn't say anything else as he walked towards the front door of the apartment with bags in hand.

She looked back at Izzy and continued to explain what was happening. "At UNIT Stirling you will still be able keep in contact with your friends. But you can never tell them of any missions, addresses or names in a very unlikely chance of everything being hacked which is highly unlikely! If you wont a friend to come over you must notify me or Edward and only the Moonray opening a Ground Bridge can they come. You will continue with your school work! Don't think that I am going to let that fall away if we are training you how to do basic defence!" she said sternly. She and Edward had briefly talked about teaching Izzy how to defend himself with his own body and weapons. Something that both of them can see wont hurt the boy in any way.

"What about that thing that attacked us in the park?" Mimi asked the leader of the Elemental Guardians. She had taken one of Izzy's hands to help keep him calm along with herself. Yoshie before Nightshade and Edward had explained that the monster that they had seen in the park was the reason for so many deaths and injuries many years ago. She had explained that the monster was the reason why their family was just them and Izzy.

"Yes Leatherback! Leatherback has to much information that we can not allow to be lost! He will be taken to the Tower of London! Once he has served his purpose well we will take him out as quickly as he took out Izzy's parents!" Nightshade as she rose from the bed and stood above the teenagers. "Izzy when you are ready come outside! You'll know what you are looking for when you see!" Nightshade said before walking out. Walking out the bedroom Nightshade patted Yoshi's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

Izzy and Mimi both watched Nightshade walk out of the room. A moment of silence fell between and Izzy looked down at his feet. He was always awkward when he was alone with Mimi. Sure he and she got along well but there was a few times that they butted heads due to their personalities being so different. Even with their personalities being so different they had managed to save both their world and the Digital World. "I guess this is goodbye!" he said still not looking at Mimi.

Mimi kept her hand on Izzy's hand and tightened it. "It's not goodbye its see you later! I mean you will still be able to keep in touch and you know me that I will always make an excuse to come and see you in Scotland! When I am there you can take me on a tour of Edinburgh and then London!" she said making Izzy look back up at her. "You heard Nightshade! You are being put under their protection! Your not being made into one of them! After all you are not a zombie and whatever Nightshade is!" Mimi continued.

"He's not a zombie, Mimi!" Yoshie said walking into the room along with her husband. They both sat on the bed without saying another world and Izzy's small family was together in one room. "He's an alien Ghoul with the strength of a fifteen men! Nightshade is also an alien, but she is a shapeshifter! I'll let you see what I mean Izzy!" Yoshie explained with a smile but there were tears in her eyes.

"We had thought that we would not be going back into this life but once you step a single toe into it you can not escape it!" Masami finally spoke up from where he was sitting on the bed beside Yoshie. "As long as you do what Edward and Nightshade tell you everything will be okay!" he finished saying to Izzy.

Izzy smiled at his mum and dad. He looked at Mimi and placed a kiss on her check before rising up from his bed. Tentomon followed Izzy to the door when Yoshie spoke up again.

"Tentomon promise me you will protect our son?"

"I promise!"

 **Izzy and Tentomon will return in the Avengers and the Book of the Dead**


End file.
